Auror
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Draco's surprising confession.


DONE DRAMIONE

**You:** Years had past since the war was over. Hermione had finished her education, and was currently renting a room out in the Leaky Cauldron as to not be late for a job interview she had in Diagon Alley the following day. She was sitting in the bar of the building, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping her tea when she thought she saw a familiar face. He stopped in his tracks, taken aback when he saw a familiar bush of brown hair sitting at the bar. He paused for a second, unsure on how to approach her. There was no questioning it. She had seen him, and he had definitely seen her. He stared awkwardly at her, before giving a small wave, hesitating before making his way towards her. She returned his awkward wave with an awkward smile. He ordered a drink before turning to her "So-" he cleared his throat "How has, life been?" he shook his head, it was lame, but that was all he had  
She nodded. "Not bad, not bad, I have an interview tomorrow." Why was she telling him this? "How've...you been?" She had heard about his parents, but she didn't know if she should bring it up  
"I've been-" he sighed, what did it matter, she didn't give a damn, and he shouldn't either "Alright, what's the interview for exactly.."

"Well, it's for a job working at the Ministry..." she muttered.

He nodded once. "I see."

"Yeah... and you? Do you work anywhere?" she asked nervously.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, at the ministry actually... I got my father's old position..." his voice trailed off. He looked at the chair across from her, wondering if he should sit down

"Oh, er... right..." She noticed him looking, doubted for a second, and then gestured towards the seat. He sat down. There was an awkward pause. "So, uhm, how's Pansy?"

He scoffed. "I have no idea. Lost touch with the lot of them after Hogwarts."

"Oh... I was under the impression you guys were, you know... Together…" He shook his head. "Oh, okay..." she muttered awkwardly. "So, are you single then?...Sorry, none of my business…." she added quickly.

"No worries," he grunted. "I am, yes." there was another pause. "are you?"

"Yeah..." Yet another pause

"So, um, where are you living now? I spend most of my time around Diagon Alley, and I hadn't seen you..."

"Here actually! I'm staying in the Cauldron."

"Oh, since when?"

"A few days ago, actually. It's mostly just for this interview."

"What interview?"

"Erm..a job interview."

"Which one?"

He cleared his throat. "I want to get my life in check, 'Mione. I dont want my father's hand-me-downs anymore. I'm...I'm applying to be an Auror."

She stared at him. "Since when have you called me "'Mione"?"Draco's cheeks turned pink. She decided to let it drop though. "Good for you" she added awkwardly.

He nodded once. "Thanks."

"Of course," She said while looking elsewhere. After a pause she looked back. "So, then.." She said and cleared her throat. "An Auror... That must be exciting," She said lamely for conversation sake.

He looked at her. "This means I'd have to work with..." he couldn't say Potter nor Weasley.

She looked to him expectantly. "Harry and Ronald?" She finished for him. "Yes, you'd be right. They've both been working as Aurors for a bit of time now."

He cleared his throat. "Why haven't you?" he asked.

The question caught her off guard. "Well, what made you think that I would?" She asked back.

"I just thought.." he muttered. He shook his head, and cleared his throat again. "Thought you'd've made a career out of it."

She furrowed her brows, "And since when were you so privy to my career goals, Malfoy?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not... just making conversation."

"...I see," She murmured as she looked elsewhere. "Well, my interests in being an Auror only went so far," She mumbled after another pause.

He nodded once. "Suppose you've had a lifetime full"

Her lips thinned. "That's one way to put it," She said shortly. There was yet an awkward fingers lightly tapped her knees before her mind turned to another statement to fill the silence. "So, why Auror again?"

He sighed. "I know how Dark wizards think, for a start." he pointed out

"...Right. Of course," She said politely.

"And..." he shut his eyes. "I'm done with this life, Hermione. My parents life."

She was surprised that he was being so open and she tried not to let the surprise show so much on her face. "I-" She wasn't quite sure what to say and settled on being polite once more. She gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Malfoy," She said. "Really." He nodded yet again. There was yet another silence.

"I'm doing the right thing, right?" She paused. "I think it's different- But good. Definitely good." He swallowed thickly. They could both tell he was tense about how everyone else would take this. Hermione let out a small breath of air and gave him an encouraging smile. He returned her smile, perhaps a little too late and a little too stiffly, but he hoped she caught it.


End file.
